Writers Invasion
by Fipe2
Summary: Es increíble el grado de incomprensión que tengo con estos sujetos. Mucho más con lo que pasó. Ahora estoy con ellos atrapado en una serie infantil. Una banda de escritores obsesionados con la gran familia Loud, y aparentemente intentaran acabarse las ideas con lo que harán con ellos. Nada se sabe en el mundo Fanfiction(Si, estoy narrando esta mierda de resumen).


**Hola a todos fanaticos de Loud House, aqui estoy presentadoles este fic que no simplemente es parte de mi ideal sino a la mayoria de los que son parte de mi foro, The Forum Loud que esta aqui en la seccion de Loud House en la zona de "forums"(Si, necesitamos hacer publicidad de esto). Asi voy a advertir unas cosas.**

 **doy credito a Flypper, Hyperion52, Sir Dark, Banghg, Luis Carlos, Captain Elgost y Jackson de la historia por ser parte de esto.**

 **escribio el capitulo y Sir Dark lo edito, yo publico el capitulo(originalmente lo iba a hacer Luis, pero hubo apgunos problemas tratandole de eviar el capitulo).**

 **se tomen en serio lo que pasa en la historia y mas los chistes que tiene a algunas cosas, tomenselo con humor.**

 **he pedido permiso a la mayoria de autores conocidos por le fandom de español para usar su historia y a sus personajes para que luego no se quejen de que les robamos a sus persoajes y su hisotria.**

 **Bien eso ya fue todo, ahora comenzemos.**

 **The Loud House no me pertenece, sino le pertenece a-Espera un momento ¿porque carajos tengo que hacer esto, este fic es totalmente políticamente incorrecto y ignota,os las reglas de Fanfiction, asi que ¡JODETE COPYRIGHT!.**

* * *

La bella ciudad de Toronto amaneció cubierta de nieve aquel día. Los veinticinco centímetros del manto blanco dotaban a la ciudad de una belleza que acrecentaba las expectativas y el espíritu navideño de los ya por sí ansiosos vecinos. Aunque la comunidad de Toronto era grande para los estándares de una ciudad, también era mucho más fraternal y cálida. En fechas tan especiales como la Navidad, el entusiasmo se hacía notar. Las casas estaban llenas de decoraciones, luces y muñecos de nieve, e incluso los árboles de las plazas y de la vía pública tenían guirnaldas y estrellas coronándolos.

—¡¿Es en serio?!

¿Qué?...

—¡No te hagas idiota! ¡Sabes que eso está copiado de El Santa Secreto!

¿Acaso… acaso puedes escucharme?

—¡Claro que te escucho! ¡Llevas narrando toda mi vida! —La chica gritaba al cielo con furia y parecía no querer parar de hacerlo — ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Me estas narrando! —Y continuaba.

Era una excelente —si bien algo fresca— tarde, y Luisina…

—¡Que dejes de copiar!

Por favor señorita, no me interrumpa…

—Te dejaré de hablar si dejas de copiar… —al parecer Luisina tenía un trato ganado— estupendo, ahora, sigue por favor.

Los gritos de Luisina habían llamado la atención de todos quienes había en la calle, y la miraban extrañados. Para ella, esto no podía importarle menos. Ya había aprendido que nada importaba menos que la opinión de quienes no quieres. Quizá de las peores maneras. Consecuencias que quizá la motivaran a venir a un país tan lejano como lo es Canadá.

Sueños abundaban en la mente de Luisina, así como determinación.

Determinación le ayudo a Luisina para llegar hasta donde está ahora. En las pocas semanas que llevaba en Toronto ella había explorado cada rincón de la ciudad, a pesar de algunas complicaciones para orientarse y memorizarse ciertas calles. Ella se habíainstalado en Rose Garden B&B, ya tendría tiempo para conseguirse un lugar mejor. De momento ese lugar era muy acogedor para ella. Muy cerca de ahí había un restaurante al que asistía siempre que no podíacomprar algo preparado o cocinar ella misma. El Gordo Ex Restaurant. Suerte para ella que quedaba en la misma manzana. Cocinar nunca ha sido su fuerte.

Luisina es una chica bastante alta y de complexión promedio, piel bronceada y con vitíligo, ojos marrones y cabello negro largo lanudo que llega hasta el cuello. Usaba un chullo, una blusa de color gris, sudadera de color azul, tenis para correr PUMA, abrigo con estampado personalizado. Lo que más gusta lucir son sus jeans de color caqui marca Jordache y una bufanda roja.

Maldita sea, si alguien más pudiera escucharte también sabría la marca de tampones que uso. —pensó Luisina con molestia en su interior— Buena esa Tupú. —¿Tupú?— ¡Tu puta madre!... Bueno y dime ¿Por qué estas narrando tan lento?

Bueno, la verdad es que considero que las personas deben entender un poco de los antecedentes actuales. Debo comentar algunas cosas que puedan definirte como un buen personaje, cosas así como tu pasado familiar, tu déficit de atención, tus gustos y las razones de por qué harás lo que harás en el futuro.

Bueno, has lo que quieras, pero hazlo rápido. Quiero hacer unas cuantas cosas. —pensó Luisina. Quizá entre esas cosas fuera violar a su colega, Daniel— No suena mal, podría pensarlo. Bueno, no has explicado quien es él ni como lo he conocido. Mientras lo haces yo iré al Gordo Ex.

Como ella dijo.

Luisina estuvo muy involucrada con la comunidad de una serie infantil de nombre The Loud House. Muy sobrevalorada a mi parecer. Dentro de varios foros conoció a Daniel, un joven de ahora veintiún años que compartía el mismo gusto, tal vez obsesivo, por la serie. Quizá una gran amistad que se formó solo de conversaciones, al menos así lo creía Luisina. Daniel no sabía que Luisina era una mujer, y bajo el nombre FlyperTheDolphin ella comenzó a hacer bromas de índole homosexual a su colega. Nombre bastante ridículo si me preguntan.

Luisina encontró en Canadá, no solo la oportunidad que siempre había esperado para alcanzar sus sueños, sino que, también se encontró con todos sus colegas con quienes siempre había compartido palabras de esa serie tan «apasionante», en palabras de ella. No tardaron en reconocerse. Eran verdaderos amigos después de todos, incluso si solo estaban detrás de una pantalla. Quizá fuera obra del destino o un vínculo muy grande, pero lo cierto es que tenían apoyo en un lugar tan lejano.

Ya llegué Tupú.

Gordo Ex Restaurant. Era un lugar en cierta parte pequeño. Aunque esa simpleza que desprendía lo hacía también en cierta manera especial. Al final lo que importaba es que todos sus colegas estaban ahí, con casi todos emocionados por al fin tener al grupo completo. A excepción de Daniel quien por momentos se veía nervioso por su aparición y tomar una silla plegable para estar al lado de él. Algo muy típico de Luisina. Su comportamiento con él no podía ser menos que lascivo.

Hyperion. Un tipo de complexión levemente alta y delgada, de piel clara y ojos negros, portaba una gorra blanca que cubre su cabello negro corto, viste una playera con un logo de Marvel Comics, vaqueros azules simples y tenis Converse. Por el frio portaba una polera negra por encima.

Bueno, te agradecería que nombres a cada uno por su nombre de usuario.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Para mantener la confidencialidad.

Solo mantengo una conversación de menos de media hora con ella y no puedo comprenderla. Estar más de veinte años a su lado no me sirvió de nada.

La conversación iba bastante bien encaminada. Casi nunca pasaban más allá de hablar sobre sus estudios, gastos o gustos más convencionales. Pero cuando la conversación llegaba a temas como series infantiles ellos podían verse bastante estúpidos. Deberían enfocarse en temas más serios, cosas que de verdad importan.

En el lugar apenas y había espacio para pocos másque ellos. Tenían que comer y pagar por ello si no querían ser echados del lugar. Cada que Luisina se reunía semanalmente con sus colegas, ellos, podían acumular largos ratos en ese lugar. Muchas veces la noche cubría el cielo cuando finalizaban, y parecía que esta era una de esas ocasiones.

—Me olvidé comentarles la otra semana que el señor Lucado estaba teniendo un romance con una de mis compañeras. —dijo Sir Dark.

Sir Dark. Un metro sesenta, complexión promedio, piel morena y pelo negro con corte estilo militar pero con una línea al costado bien marcada. Viste una chaqueta con capucha manga corta de color rojo hecha de cuero, una camisa impecable de color blanco de manga larga, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos de charol bien lustrados.

—¿El director Lucado? —Preguntó Banghg— ¿Qué no está muy viejo?

Banghg. Es un hombre de piel clara, cabello negro y ojos marrones. Su físico es delgado mientras que su estatura es mediana. Vestía una camisa azul oscuro, unos vaqueros azules y deportivas blancas.

—Es tan pero tan viejo que lo que tiene es un fósil. —dijo Luisina, quien choco su puño con el de su colega Banghg, quien estaba en una mesa cercana. Ahora tendré que llamarla Flyper.

¿En serio me tocó estar toda mi vida con una persona tan estúpida? Hubiera preferido estar con otra persona, incluso un Godínez me habría venido bien.

Pues tampoco te quejes… todavía siento que estas copiando de algún lado —pensó Flyper. Quizá tenía razón, pero no tengo por qué decirle algo.

—¿Y quién es esa alumna interesada? —preguntó Hyperion, quien es Daniel. Se veía algo interesado por lo que su colega decía.

Después de todo el director Lucado parecía estar cerca del más allá. Parecía una estatua de cera que intentaba contra viento y marea dar un simple paso.

—Según escuche es una tal Linzi Enitan Laut. —Estas últimas palabras parecían ir en cámara lenta para Hyperion— Creo que trabaja contigo en aquella tienda —respondió draggnel.

—Mierda…

Flyper en ese instante comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Sujetó el cuello de Hyperion en un abrazo violento mientras Flyper comenzaba a perder el aliento. Todos ellos sabían que Hyperion sentía especial atracción a esa chica, con Flyper quizá era algo similar, solo que ella no había sido la primera cara amigable que le prestó ayuda. Desde que se conocieron, Linzi ayudaba a Hyperion a adaptarse al país. Por su cara parecía que planeaba invitarla a salir. Hyperion, un hombre romántico.

—Bue… bueno… al parecer ahora tengo menos competencia —dijo Flyper tras recuperarse de aquel ataque hilarante.

Flyper acerco su rostro al de Hyperion para que por unos segundos sus narices hicieran un leve contacto. Movió sus labios para encajarle un beso en la mejilla, el cual, había rozado los labios de Hyperion.

Después de eso la cara del joven estaba completamente roja. Al ver el tic que había adquirido,uno podía deducir que estaba muy nervioso, más que nervioso era un neurótico. Era un fumador habitual, desde que Flyper lo conoció en persona había sabido que su amado fuma, y bastante. Precisamente eso era lo que buscaba en estos momentos.

Hyperion sacaba de su bolsillo una cajetilla marca Malboro al tiempo que de la misma sacaba un Zippo con diseño de as de espadas. Saco un cigarro y trataba de encenderlo con algo de prisa. El grupo de amigos miraban expectantes a un adulto que dormía al lado de Hyperion. Tras lograr encender el cigarro aquella persona que dormía plácidamente se despertó con furia y miraba con ojos encendidos a Hyperion. Este, miraba a su colega que tenía a su lado con un poco de angustia, como si tuviera un poco de miedo.

—¡Captain Chop! —El adulto de cabellos castaños golpeó el cigarro haciendo que saliera volando lejos

Cabello castaño, ojos grises, alto, voz imponente, pantalones de pana, camisa blanca y usando anteojos oscuros. A pesar de que esta en el interior de un establecimiento y pronto se haría la noche. Al parecer estúpidos solo pueden estar con estúpidos.

Su nombre era Elegost. Captain Elegost. A mi parecer un autonombrado policía más que uno real. Al parecer, y desde su primer encuentro con Flyper, el buscaba mantener a sus amigos moralmente correctos. No iba a permitir que la salud de nadie estuviera comprometida. Incluso si tuviera que lastimarlos para asegurarlo. Cosa que ya ha hecho varias veces, la mayoría con Hyperion como el involucrado.

—¡Mierda Elegost! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! —Endefinitiva, estaba enojado, aunque también se le podíanotar algo desesperado— ¡¿Y tú que estás haciendo?!

Flyper estaba sujetando su brazo izquierdo con brazos y piernas, dando una imagen un poco comprometedora. No era la primera vez que hacia algo así. Era parte de lo que es ella. Quizá y pueda madurar un poco.

—Solo has lo que tus instintos te digan… —Flyper clavaba una mirada pícara en Hyperion.

En una de las mesas cercanas, draggnel lanzaba trocitos de pan a la cara de Hyperion. El más joven de todos, con quince años. Quizá la verdadera pregunta sobre intelecto sea para él. Los siete amigos en ese restaurante estaban en Canadá para cursar la universidad. Quizá también decidiesen quedarse en el país pero lo que importaba aquí es que draggnel también estaba por los mismos motivos. ¿Un superdotado o un criminal?

—Tú también… —ahora Hyperion parecía querer llorar— ya no podré ver con los mismos ojos a mi amiga y ustedes lo único que hace-

Hyperion comenzó a toser. Uno de los trozos de pan lanzados por draggnel había entrado en su boca y por lo que parecía se estaba ahogando. Parecía peor que la tos de un fumador empedernido, incluso Flyper pensó que estaba agonizando.

Ni corta ni perezosa, la única integrante femenina se abalanzó sobre su amado en peligro para golpear una y otra vez su estómago y pecho. Quizá fuera por un milagro, pero en uno de los violentos golpes, la chicalogró desatorar la garganta del chico. A pesar de ya estar recuperado, ella insistió en darle respiración de boca a boca.

—Tú ganas. —Hyperion alcanzo a escuchar esas palabras de Fipe, otro miembro del grupo y autonombrado líder, quien estaba desde otra mesa dándole siete dólares canadienses a draggnel.

Fipe. Un joven alto de piel un tanto morena, es de complexión intermedia se podría decir que está en forma, su cabello negro es levemente corto. Viste una camisa Polo roja opaca, encima una Jersey abierta de un tono azul oscuro, jeans azules y tenis sneakers blancas.

—¿Apostaron dinero para ver si draggnel metía pan en la boca de Hyperion? —preguntó Sir Dark de parte de Hyperion al ver que no recobraba la voz.

El joven hablador tenía una extraña sensación cuando no decía nada. Parecía querer decirlo todo cada que abría la boca. Muchos problemas debió tener por eso.

—Tenía que intentar recuperar lo de la última apuesta —dijo Fipe sin dar mayor importancia al asunto.

Del suelo se levantó aquel joven con tendencias a morir. Si bien estas situaciones no eran exclusivas del fumador, pues, eso no reducía la taza de eventos con el como el involucrado.

—Ni me ayudaron vergas… —dijo por fin Hyperion— ésta loca pudo violarme… —Flyper reía de una manera macabra mientras lo abrazaba de la espalda. Por más que implorara nadie iba a ayudarlo con esa mirada tan desconcertante.

Una tarde común y corriente… para un grupo de tontos inmaduros.

Jodete Tupú —pensó Flyper. ¿Y por qué me dices Tupú?— ¡Por tu puta madre!

—Bueno chicos, esta es una ocasión especial. Estos pueden ser mis últimos días en la universidad.

Parecía que el hablador quería dar unas palabras a todos sus colegas. Como si se tratara de una ocasión especial. Dudo mucho que gente como ellos tenga que hablar de algo que valga la pena. Si bien recuerdo, la última ocasión que parecía tener una connotación especial era algo referente a series infantiles.

—¿Te expulsaron?

Eso sería lo más razonable si habláramos de todos en su conjunto. Quizá y ya no tenga que verlo. Ya tengo suficiente con una loca.

—¡¿Que?! ¡No! ¡¿Cómo pueden pensar eso?! Con nuestra pequeña JESSICA.

Rebuscaba en una mochila que había dejado a su lado, buscando desesperado.

Lo que saco fue un objeto metálico cromado del tamaño de una manzana, era un proyecto que los siete habían hecho hace tiempo. Unas dos semanas siendo más precisos. El pequeño era muy peligroso debido a su contenido radioactivo en su interior. Hablamos de plutonio, y, ¿de dónde sacaron plutonio? Eso es algo que el resto le ha preguntado a Sir Dark. Hablador y terrorista. Una caja de monerías, sin duda.

En ese momento tomaron aquel pequeño objeto para que ninguna otra persona pudiese verlo.

—Pedazo de salame, ¿Me puedes decir por quétrajiste a JESSICA hasta acá?

JESSICA fue el nombre clave que dieron a tan peligroso aparato. Según ellos servía para proporcionar energía, una alternativa a tener que pagarlo. Pero solo yo y el tonto creador de dicha pieza podíamos saber de su verdadero potencial. No podía ser menos que una bomba nuclear en miniatura y haría que ciertos países estuviesen orgullosos de él si llegase a estallar.

—Solo quería que la viésemos por última vez. Quiero presentarla en la universidad —dijo con cierto aire de tristeza—, quizá digan que soy un superdotado y pueda diseñar equipo militar. —¿En serio él es el creador de semejante peligrosidad?

—¿Quieres mostrar esto? Por si lo has olvidado… ¡Esta madre tiene plutonio enriquecido! —dijo Fipe bastante irritado.

Y lo más sorprendente es que todos hayan accedido para participar con dicho proyecto, el cual, podría acabar con ellos en un trágico champiñón nuclear.

—¿Acaso olvidaste lo que le hicimos a esa perrera por tu culpa?

Un desperfecto había ocasionado que el aparente inocente dispositivo emanara un rayo que dio de lleno contra una perrera. Ocasionando la muerte de todo cuanto hubiese ahí. Sin dudas uno de los másafectados por aquel incidente fue Flyper. En cierta parte quedo traumatizada y más demente.

—Aun puedo escuchar sus aullidos —dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Siempre es raro verla estar apacible o feliz ante ciertas circunstancias. Podía ser una persona seria cuando quisiera, pero eso no explica que deje de lado cosas que también tienen índole serio.

—¿Cómo les vas a decir de donde salió el plutonio?

Ni siquiera ellos sabían de donde había sacado tan peligroso elemento.

—Creo que tienen razón… ¿Creen que debo deshacerme de esto?

Eso fue fácil, no se necesitó de tanta palabrería como acostumbra serlo el chico a quien enfrentaban.

—Considerando que todos vivimos en la misma manzana eso es obvio.

—¿Al menos podemos tomarnos una foto con JESSICA para recordar los ratos que pasamos juntos?

Sí, claro. Para que haya evidencia de la creación y portación de dicho objeto. Que solo puede confundirse con un arma cataclismica. Ni en más frívolos sueños podría considerar dejar constancia de que he creado un arma. Muy tonto de su parte.

—¡No! —dijeron todos al unísono.

Después de mucho insistir concedieron la petición de Sir Dark. Después de todo ellos también querían recordar el momento en el que ya no se preocuparían de esa máquina con potencial de explosión nuclear. Y yo creía que empezaba a tener respetos por ellos, pensé que por una vez en sus vidas harían algo inteligente y responsable. Pero no se puede tener todo en este mundo, al menos reconoceré que hicieron un leve intento.

—¡Rápido cariño!

Todo se preparaba para el evento de la tarde.

—Vale, ya voy, ya voy —Hyperion seria quien tomase la fotografía que conmemoraría este día—. ¿Y por quétengo que tomar yo la foto?

—Porque mi celular no tiene espacio por tus fotos —excusó Flyper, viendo de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué hay de los demás? ¿Y de que fotos hablas?—dijo Hyperion.

Parecía que le buscaba las cinco patas al gato. Quémás quisiera que terminar este momento y descansar un poco.

—¡Cállate y hazlo rápido! —dijo draggnel.

En el lado de la mesa, donde todos estaban posando y buscando una mejor posición, había una batalla a muerte por el lugar donde al lado estaba una planta que en sus palabras podrían describir como muy cosas por las que una persona puede volverse más estúpida.

En uno de los forcejeos se desató una reacción en cadena que provocó que una de las bebidas se derramara sobre JESSICA. La inquietante maquina comenzó a brillar en tonos amarillentos y verdes. De su interior comenzaba a salir un sonido mecánico de alarma, solo faltaban las luces rojas, ciertas piezas de la maquina comenzaban a desprenderse. El tiempo comenzaba a alentarse por momentos y cada dos segundos los colores del ambiente se pasaban a negativos por milisegundos.

—¡¿Qué es esto?!

Todos estaban alterados. Quizá la angustia que padecía el fumador pudiese convertirse en locura, locura genuina y absoluta. Las personas que trabajaban en el restaurante trataban de salir como podían. Las puertas delanteras y traseras se obstruían por el intento de salir al tiempo.

Los siete tontos que quedaron ahí por más que quisiesen escapar no serviría de nada. Si esa cosa iba a explotar, no podrían correr lo suficiente.

—Vamos a morir, ¿verdad? —dijo Flyper. Se veía tan inexpresiva como solo podía hacerlo draggnel.

—seh —respondió draggnel. Ni siquiera en un momento tan crítico podía abandonar su voz desganada.

Unas últimas palabras no tan satisfactorias, pero al menos esos dos podían jactarse de ser los únicos que no temían a su muerte. Mientras que los otros cinco actuaban como dementes. Algo razonable para esta situación.

Lo último que vieron fue un estallido de luz tan poderosa que podía lastimar.

Cuando despertaron estaban rodeados de hojas. Posiblemente habían caído sobre arbustos. Lo que les sorprendió no fue el desconcierto de no saber qué fue lo que paso, sino que, parecía ser verano. Algunos como Fipe o Banghg se despojaron de sus abrigos, parecía que iban a explotar dentro de ellos.

Sabían que era verano ya que aun sin la sobrecarga de ropa el ambiente era caliente y seco. La intensidad de los rayos del sol casi podría ser asfixiante, pero pronto esa sensación desapareció al pasar de los minutos. Al parecer estaban a poco de ser asados por sus abrigos, esa sensación tan angustiante era debido a eso.

¿Sabes dónde estamos? —pensó Banghg. Espera. ¿Tú también puedes oírme?— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué estás hablándome en mi cabeza?

Cosas misteriosas, misterios sin resolver.

Poco a poco cada uno se reincorporo y se cerciorabande que no tenían ninguna herida. Solo Hyperion y Banghg parecían tener jaqueca.

—¿Alguien sabe dónde estamos? —preguntó Fipe.

Todos miraron a sus alrededores buscando cualquier cosa reconocible. Nada. Nada que pudiese indicarles algo.

Se encontraban en una ciudad muy pequeña. Quizá demasiado pequeña. Las calles y manzanas eran muy pequeñas. Había manzanas de dos hileras de casas, el vecindario parecía ser muy escaso y todo tenía un aire de simpleza asombrosa.

Comenzaron a caminar por el extraño lugar, parecía bastante vacío.

—Se ve solo —dijo Elegost.

No pasaron cinco segundos cuando por detrás de ellos alguien apareció.

—Disculpen…

El grito que dieron los siete podría haber sido escuchado por todo el extraño vecindario, solo se podría decir que Flyper fue la única que no grito como una niñita.

—¡Dijiste que estaba solo! —gritó Banghg.

—¡Dije que se veía solo! —contestó Elegost.

La pequeña figura tenía un traje que parecía ser a prueba de radiación por los símbolos alrededor de ella. Era una persona muy pequeña, quizá ni siquiera alcance el metro de altura.

Pronto la pequeña figura con voz mecánica y monótona se despojó de su casco después de ver un aparato que tenía en sus manos. Es probable que sea un contador geiger. Y el hecho de que se quite el casco significa que al menos no estaban irradiados.

La personita era una niña que no debía pasar los cinco años. Tenía el cabello marrón corto lanudo, anteojos grandes que debían tener un gran aumento y algo que notaron después de quitarse el casco es que hablaba seseando.

—Siento mucho importunarlos pero… quería preguntar si ustedes son quienes han salido de ese vórtice en el cielo —dijo aquella niña.

—¡¿LISA LOUD?! —gritaron todos al unísono, haciendo así que la niña tuviera que taparse los oídos.

Creo tener una leve idea de quien es esta niña. Derivado de unos malos recuerdos, quizás.

—Oh vaya. Parece que me conocen, ¿soy conocida en otras dimensiones? —La pequeña cambió su rostro inexpresivo a una mueca más feliz— ¡Que emocionante!

—¿Otras dimensiones? —Todos estaban confundidos

Ya la experiencia de casi morir por una explosión era chocante, otra cosa era casi freírse por un calor sofocante. El colmo de lo absurdo no había sido probado por la parvada de tontos. Quizá fueran el pináculo de lo estúpido pero sabían comprender en cierta parte cómo funciona el mundo. Otras dimensiones son cosas que no pasan.

—No se hagan tontos, sé muy bien que no son de aquí. He analizado su sangre y no ha coincidido con ninguna persona de todo el mundo. Créanme, este bebe no puede fallar. Y el hecho de que me conozcan debe hacerles entender que eso es cierto.

Esta niña es sorprendente, ¿acaso existen las cosas de las que habla? Cosas como esas solo pueden salir en dibujos… animados…

Creo que intentaré suicidarme si lo que pienso es verdad.

—Hy-Hy-Hyperion… estoy soñando… ¿verdad? —preguntó Flyper.

El fumador no podía contestar. Estaba paralizado por la situación. No podía creerlo pero tampoco sabíacómo explicar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se supone que habían detonado a JESSICA, pero de ahí no sabían que había pasado, ¿acaso la explosión los había mandado a volar hasta otro sitio? Seríaimposible que ellos estén vivos. Él no quería pensar en cosas como su muerte. Tenía que pensar en otras posibilidades… nada…

—¿Estamos muertos?... —dijo Hyperion después de unos segundos en shock.

Solo eso podría querer ahora mismo.

—Tranquilos, quizá padezcan de un momentáneo estrés postraumático. No se saben qué cosas pudieron sentir durante el viaje, pero no preocupen, su proyecto ha sido un éxito. Me gustaría saber cómo lo hicieron, y seria todo un honor replicarlo —dijo la niña después de ver que nadie hacia nada y algunos de ellos la miraban desconcertados.

Tras unos segundos la miembro femenina se tranquilizó del evento y dio la conclusión más estúpida que podría dar, que sin embargo, podría estar acertada.

—¿Significa que entramos en algún fic de Loud House? —mencionó Flyper.

Cuando el fumador ese tomó la foto, durante el proceso de activación de JESSICA, este durante la confusión abrió la aplicación de FanFiction en la sección Loud House. Por algún motivo los siete idiotas fueron transportados a todas esas historias. Algo muy estúpido. Pero yo como narrador tengo que revelar la verdad. Una verdad muy estúpida. Y muy suertudos al no tener que enfrentarse a la ley por hacer una bomba y robar plutonio.

—¿No habrás querido decir en la serie? —preguntó Elegost.

Eso estaría un poco mejor encaminado como una inserción. Pero claro eso no se estaba transmitiendo en ningún lado.

—Pues no recuerdo que Lisa tenga un aparato que rastree personas con sangre —concluyó Flyper.

Todos llegaron a la misma conclusión. La másestúpida si se ponían a pensar un poco. Pero si era la verdad nada podría detenerlos de querer cumplir sus fantasías en un mundo que amaron.

Todos se comenzaron a abrazar por haber llegado a tan raro lugar. De seguro eran de esas personas que querían conocer a personajes ficticios en persona. Muy tonto. El grupo de siete se dispersó, Flyper al ver que el fumador todavía estaba en estado catatónico decidió cargarlo con todas sus fuerzas y llevarlo sobre su espalda. Todos tomaron direcciones diferentes y dejaron a la pobre niña sola donde la habían encontrado. Un poco desilusionada, quizá por ver la clase de personas con quienes se había topado.

—Supongo que tendré que formular mejor mis peticiones cuando los encuentre.

Y esto era el comienzo de un desastre que quedara para la historia del fandom.

* * *

 **Bien aqui termina este inicio, bueno el desmadre aun no comienza, pero este solo es el inicio de una hisotria muy pero MUY loca. Por cierto en mi perfil esta el link del foro para lo que ignoraron mis instrucciones del principio o para los desentendidos de ellos.**

 **Yo y todo The Forum Loud nos despedimos de ustedes, pronto llegara la segunda parte de ello.**


End file.
